Kinglime
It was the day of July 29th, 2009. The group system had just been released to ROBLOX and the first few groups were being made. UCR was one of the first groups to be created, and has the id 18. A person named kinglime made the group. Previously, he had been working with Armitroner (the original uniform creator), GameRage (the raid planner), and Toonlink1995 (the war general) to run the group as a pre-group system clan. Before the group system was fully developed, the high ranks of the group were marked by being friends with the user account "UCRSelect." UCR was never a big group before the group system, but on July 29th, 2009, that would all change. At the time, more than he is now, kinglime was an extremely popular person on ROBLOX. His constant gain of place visits, and popularity certainly helped in the gain of UCR's members. The group surpassed 500 members in a day while other groups struggled at the feat of 30 members. Within 2 weeks time UCR had 5,000 members. At the time there were 3 ranks, Member, Select and Leader. Today there are many more ranks. August 4th marked the beginning of UCR's first war. Lordnathan, the owner of the X-101st Legion, attempted in persuading Kinglime into calling off the war by trying to become his friend and complimenting UCR. Lordnathan did not take the UCR threat seriously until the groups feature was released, so Kinglime and UCR remained focused on the destruction of the X-101st Legion. Battles would rage for weeks and hundreds of people would become spies to find out information from the other side. Knowing who was on who's side and knowing who was a spy became very tough. Eventually on August 22nd, Kinglime exiled dboot98, a UCR member spying on X-101st and dboot98 was not happy. As this happened more and more often, people began to grow tired of Kinglime's leadership. He was then banned for unknown reasons on August 28th which caused heavy protests. People threatened to leave UCR because they thought that Kinglime had turned into a traitor. Some however remained loyal and optimistic that their leader would continue to help them overcome the X-101st and did their best to calm the chaos. After a bit, the idea of a new leader came up and this was met with heavy approval from all. The popular opinion was that UCR wanted ThePhantomHourGlass as their second president, and they wanted it now. In addition to this, Kinglime refused to pay Armitroner for making the original uniform which caused him to quit and take the uniform off sale. To this day it still has not been put back up. Unrest grew in UCR even after Kinglime was unbanned, and ThePhantomHourGlass protested by leaving. The X-UCR Legion was then formed in an attempt to destroy UCR but remain independent of the X-101st. This was lead by Soccerpr89. People began to label Kinglime as a dictator as he rarely interacted with the group, rarely promoted people, and never replied to messages. The people wanted him dethroned. The biggest blow to Kinglime's leadership was when Excelerate called him out for his poor leadership. This fueled the fire even more and eventually Kinglime surrendered to the X-101st even though UCR was winning the majority of the battles and more and more people wanted him out. Eventually on August 31st, 2009 at 7:53PM EST, without notice, Kinglime left UCR and gave the clan to ThePhantomHourGlass.